The Mafias love
by Amber Twilight -96
Summary: the cullens move to new york as emmett and Edward are looking for brides to be. Bella did not belive that edward would choose her how will the life of a mafia wife suit bella. can she handle the problems with it ...
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

It was just my normal Sunday afternoon, me with a cup of tea and the news just relaxing from a hard week of school, I'm currently studying law at NYC University, and I'm in my final year and can't wait to be finished. I only took law as I wasn't ready to go into the world of work yet and I knew it would make my father happy.

'_Breaking news the Cullen family have arrived in New York. Edward Cullen who has recently took over control of Cullen Corps. Is looking for a Wife to help keep his business in place. So who will be Mr. Cullen's bride to be?'_

I sat there shocked the Cullens are coming that cant be good, the Cullens are the no.1 crime family I feel sorry for the poor girl who would have to marry Edward, she cant say no if she does she wont live, yes he is totally hot like sex god hot but to have to marry someone like that would be hard and to be pulled from you life, and pulled into another filled with, guns, death and murder would be hard for anyone. After the shock finally left I got up and went to bed.

EPOV

Just great the media were all over the Cullen's coming to New York.

'Emmett Cullen hurry up' I shouted up to my brother we had to leave in 10 minutes if we were going to get to New York in time. After another hour we finally left and when we finally got to New York it was 10 pm we were 2 hours late.

We were coming up to our new house I saw her. She had long chocolate brown hair, she was average height and she had the cutest big brown eyes but hers weren't filed with happiness they looked dead and scared. As we kept driving we sore that she was being chased and stopped the car. As me and Emmett got out of the car she fell and was screaming, we ran over to her as fast as we could. I picked her up and walked back to our car while Emmett tried to find the monster that would want to hurt my angel. Wait My angel. After 10 minutes Emmett cam back wiping the blood of his hands.

'p.p pplease dontt hurt me' a small voice whimpered

; we wont we are going to help you kay'

'oooo kay im just gunnnaa sssleep'


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke up with the worst headache, I stopped and looked around the room, I was a very large room it had cream coloured walls and a matching carpet, the wall behind the bed was made out of glass, the bed had to be a queens size bed it had for large bed post and the softest mattress ever. I sat up and tried to recall what had happened last night.

_**Flashback**_

_I had just left Uni and it was just after 10pm I hated leaving this late but I had to finish the course. *Beep Beep* _

_**Hey B I wnt b home till late dnt wait up… oh and Alice is stying at jaspers ;) – R**_

_Great I night full of me on my own again._

'_OI come ere.' I looked behind me to see a very drunk man following me. So I sped up my pace as I looked behind me again I was blinded by what seemed like a fist coming towards my face I stumbled back and hit my arse hard. He was now standing over me, he was fiddling with his buckle, once he had got it undone he started to bend over, and I did all I could do and kick. I must of kicked him a few times in the face and his private area. ,when he was on the floor I got up and run, however this wasn't a good idea for me as I was soon on the floor I am the biggest klutz EVER. I tried to get back up but my ankle was killing me, and that was when I felt the arms over a angle around me_

_**End flash back**_

So that's why I am in so much pain but where am I. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and I noticed I had been put into a pair of silk blue pyjamas. I decided to inspect the damage to my body first. My right ankle was wrapped up as I looked in the mirror I was shocked my right eye had a massive bruise over it, the left had cuts threw my eyebrow and my cheeks were black and blue.

'Ahh I see you are up. How are you feeling Isabella' said a very handsome man but he had to be way too old for me. He had blondish brown hair, with green eyes and was medium height.

'It's just Bella, and like crap, but who are you.'

'My name is Carslie Cullen' he said proudly. Cullen what the fuck so I am in the Cullen's house in a Cullen's bed.

'Cullen as Cullen Corps'

'Yes'

'Wwwell err thanks Mr Cullen but I must be getting home'

'Isabella I am a doctor, and as such I can not let you leave my house hold in the condition you are in.' he replied in an authorize tone. Shit I can't stay here they are

Criminals. 'Bella I know what you are thinking there are no murders in this household you won't be harmed. Just stay and trust me to take care of you.' Well, I was stumped here then.

'Ok, but how long will I have to stay?'

'I would only like to keep you here for a week no more than two.' Great stuck in a house full of criminals for two weeks this shall be fun.

EPOV

I hated having to wait for Isabella to wake up, she has been out of it for a good day. When we got her back last night my father was shocked. W came 2 hours late with a half dead girl in my arms and Emmett with blood all over his shirt. He hadn't had to do much to the drunk man, Isabella had broke his nose with the kicks he gave her and I don't think he would be having kids anytime soon. We soon heard the footsteps of two people coming down our stairs one must have been Carlisle and the others had to be Isabella as she walked down the stairs even with all of her cuts and bruises I could still tell she is beautiful as she reached the bottom step she slipped and fell straight in to my arms, her cheeks automatically went red and she said a small thank you that I just heard.

'Bella I would like you to meet my wife Esme and my two sons Edward and Emmett.'

Emmett rushed up to her and pulled her into a massive bear hug. 'it is great to finally see you awake girl.' His voice boomed through the front room.

' oh erm, thank you it is good to be up, and thank you for saving my life I guess.' She replied in a hushed shy tone. I hadn't said a thing I was stuck standing there watching her I was mesmerised by her by the colour her cheeks went and her big brown she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. After that we all sat down for a few hours and just talked she relaxed a little bit through the night but by 10 Carlisle ordered her to go to bed and rest.


End file.
